marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elsa Bloodstone (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Bloodstone | Aliases = Ellie, Miss Bloodstone, Ellie Bloodstone, English girl | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Kid Kaiju (protégé), Deadpool (partner), , , Covenant (ally), ; formerly , , | Relatives = Ulysses Bloodstone (father, deceased); Elise Bloodstone (mother, deceased); Cullen Bloodstone (brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Bloodstone Curios, Boston, Massachusetts | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 120 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | Hair2 = ;DyedDyed redCategory:Red Hair | UnusualFeatures = She has a 'fancy bloodstone hand', because her father ripped off her first hand, although it is indistinguishable from a real hand. | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = British | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, mercenary; former monster hunter | Education = | Origin = Human who gained super strength and immortality from a magical stone | PlaceOfBirth = Boston, Massachusetts | Creators = Dan Abnett; Michael Lopez | First = Bloodstone #1 | Quotation = That's right, Captain Overbite... never mess with a Bloodstone! | Speaker = Elsa Bloodstone | QuoteSource = Bloodstone Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Origins In the Hyborian Age, a meteorite landed on Earth. It was controlled by an ancient entity which called itself the Hellfire Helix. The Helix sent its agent, Tae Kwan S'yn, to find a host for it. However, a local human found the rock first, and fought Tae Kwan S'yn for possession. In the fight, the meteor was smashed, a part of it was embedded in the human's chest and the explosion also killed the nameless man's tribe. The man vowed revenge on Tae Kwan S'yn. Because of the gem in his chest, he became an immortal later known as Ulysses Bloodstone. Bloodstone would travel all over the world, looking for Tae Kwan S'yn. Because of Tae Kwan S'yn's ability to summon monsters, Bloodstone gained a reputation as a monster hunter. The vendetta ended when it was revealed that the Hellfire Helix had needed a host, and had chosen Bloodstone. Bloodstone killed himself and Tae Kwan S'yn to prevent the Helix creature from coming to Earth. Twenty years ago, Bloodstone met and married a woman named Elise, who adopted his last name. Eventually Elise gave birth to his daughter Elsa. Ulysses and Elise separated when Elsa was two years old. Ulysses distanced himself from both, and Elsa never knew him as she grew up. Bloodstone trusted Adam to give his daughter Elsa a fragment of the Bloodgem in a choker when she was old enough. After Ulysses left, Elise and Elsa traveled across Europe. Eventually they settled in England, where Elsa schooled. Elsa began to have increasingly frequent dreams about monsters, such as vampires. Eventually she and her mother learned of Ulysses' death, and they flew to Boston to settle his estate. Elsa said she comes from 'a line of near-immortal monster hunters', and had been trained by her father and an android nanny called 'Hate Mother' to fight supernatural evils since infancy. Her relationship with Ulysses Bloodstone seemed to have been wildly abusive. Monster Hunter Elsa and Elise arrived at Bloodstone House, where they were given a tour by the executor of Ulysses' estate, Charles Barnabas. Exploring the house, Elsa discovered a secret chamber, in which she encountered Adam, the Frankenstein Monster, who told her about her father. Adam gave her the Bloodstone Choker, which attached itself to her neck. She then grabbed a flashing lamp, and when she wished she knew why it was flashing, she was transported to Bosnia, into the midst of a struggle between Dracula and the Nosferati. Dracula recognized the Bloodgem fragment and attacked Elsa, but was blasted away by the Bloodstone Choker. Dracula was then impaled by the Nosferatu, who took him away, while Adam returned Elsa to Bloodstone Manor. Adam later designed a costume for Elsa, patterned after her father's. The two then had the lamp transport them to Egypt, where they met N'Kantu, the Living Mummy. Elsa later confronted Nosferatu himself, who bites her but was destroyed by the Bloodgem energy in her blood. She and her allies freed Dracula who then exposed the Nosferati to sunlight, destroying them. Elsa lived in Bloodstone Manor with her mother and ally Adam the Frankenstein Monster, she had befriended Charles Barnabus a pureblood vampire lawyer and executor of the Bloodstone estate. Pursuing a monster-hunting occupation, she began an online blog to create an electronic encyclopedic reference guide for the numerous monsters and alien beasts in the world. Nextwave & The Initiative Elsa Bloodstone dyed her hair red and joined Nextwave in their fight against The Beyond Corporation. After her exploits with Nextwave, Elsa registered to the US government by joining the Initiative, , and returned to her monster hunting ways. She hunted down the Children of Goram to Prague where she was impregnated by one of the monsters, but the Bloodgem killed the offspring while it was inside her and she puked it up. She killed all the monsters and vowed to kill all monsters before she died (also vowing to be the last of the Bloodstone line, never to have a child). Braddock Academy & The Covenant In between her monster hunting, Elsa became a staff member of the Braddock Academy. When a being known as the Dreaming Maiden started dreaming again, Elsa was drawn to track her down, due to her father being a member of the Covenant, a group that tried to kill the Maiden years ago but did not succeed in doing so, due to deception by the assassin they hired, Wolverine. This led her to search out the Maiden to finish her father's work which brought her into contact with Wolverine in the present day. It also brought her into direct confrontation with Covenant members Murderous Lion, Jefferson Chambers, Wyatt Crowley, and a new female version of the Menace. After the Maiden had been killed, Vanessa Baker, another previous member of the Covenant, brought her and the other members together to "get back to business." Thunderbolts She got involved with the Thunderbolts. First when Punisher stole her magic regalia to battle teammate Ghost Rider then again when the team needed magical assistance from her and W.A.N.D.. AXIS In the wake of the World War Hate, Doctor Doom's personality was inverted, along with that of numerous heroes and villains. After having seen the errors of his ways, Doom planned to redeem himself. After the Avengers disappeared, having being captured by the inverted and evil Avengers Unity Division, Doom tasked Valeria Richards with the mission to assemble a group of certain available heroes, including Elsa, each having specific skills which could be utilized. The new Avengers assembled in Doctor Doom's Castle, and jumped into action when the now-evil Scarlet Witch arrived to Latveria to have revenge on Doom. The Avengers fought the Scarlet Witch and saved villagers trapped in the crossfire. 3-D Man managed to get hold of the Witch and take her to a machine Doctor Doom had created to specifically canalize her abilities. Soon after being put into the machine, the Scarlet Witch escaped and set out to find Doom, leaving the Avengers behind. After condensing a portion of Scarlet Witch's powers into the device, Valeria informed the heroes their job was done. Monsters Unleashed Elsa was in Peru and found a prophecy that told of the Monster King all the monsters fear. She then discovered that a kid named Kei Kawade was somehow responsible for the invasion and paid him a visit, then took him to the Inhumans to examine his abilities. When another wave of monsters arrived, Elsa and other heroes protected Kei from monsters attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. base Triskelion off the coast of New York City. | Powers = According to Elsa, she had some of the Bloodgem power via a genetic inheritance from her father, and it was present in her blood, indicating that she didn't gain powers solely via the Bloodstone Choker, but was born with at least some of her power already. She has an unspecified level of super strength, has enhanced regenerative powers, she has demonstrated immunity to vampire bites, her blood will render a vampire human if consumed as the original Bloodgem fragment itself was an anathema to vampires. | Abilities = An expert at most forms of firearm and melee weapon. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Power depends on her Bloodstone. | Equipment = Removable Bloodstone on a choker. | Transportation = | Weapons = Often uses Uzis, assault rifles, shotguns and handguns, sometimes stowed in a guitar case. | Notes = * It has been noted by readers, and even by characters in-universe, that Elsa' flashbacks and statements greatly contradict the characters' pasts - in the case of both Elsa and Monica. In Bloodstone, it was established that Elsa had no prior training and had neither seen her father since she was a toddler, nor had she any memories of him at all. ** In Nextwave, considering the comedy aspect, these alterations were seemingly off-the-cuff, and done for effect. ** That issue was addressed in "Super Boys!" ( ; February, 2010), in which Boom-Boom asked "Wait... Since when did you know your dad as a kid?", to which Elsa answered "Who are you, Uatu the Watcher", dismissing the question. * The "Primer" page in each issue of Nextwave states that her powers of strength and invulnerability were bestowed upon her by the Bloodgem she wears on a choker, although she does not appear to be wearing it in 's flashbacks to her childhood training sessions. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Elsa Bloodstone at Wikipedia }} Category:Powered by the Bloodgem Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Powered by a Lifestone Category:Weapons Expert Category:Bloodstone Family Category:Damnation participants Category:Regeneration